I Don't Want To Get Bored
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Ahhh the beach! Kyoya, what are you doing with that sunscreen? KyoyaxOC One Shot


"It's strange; the Host Club is having more customers than ever now a day. Why is that Mori?" I glanced over to one of my secret bestfriends. Heaven forbid of these girls found out the host club actually liked me for more than just a guest. It could possibly kill me.

"Kyoya." That one short word answered my question. Ah yes, Kyoya. The walking, talking, bank and or way of making a profit. Of course he had done something.

I looked over and saw Tamaki ushering all his guests out with the utmost kindness, so being a guest, I excused myself. "Oh, the club must be closing. Excuse Mori but I do believe it's time for me to leave." I stood up, my reddish-brown hair wavering slightly from the sudden action as I stood. As I was about to walk away I felt a hand on the small of my back, pushing me toward a couch. Glancing back I saw it was Kyoya who was pushing me.

"K-Kyoya. What are you doing? I'm supposed to leave. I'm a guest." I told him.

"I'm aware of that, but I have a certain request to ask of you." He said smoothly while doing his famous push up the glasses move. He led me over to a couch where I saw most of the Club was already gathered at. He pushed on my shoulder and then sat down beside me, opening his book and writing goodness knows what.

Tamaki finally arrived at the scene and did a lovely dramatic pose. "Alright men! This is the weekend we go to the beach, so don't forget to pack up and get ready!"

I gave a confused glance over to Kyoya. "I don't understand. Why do I have to be here if it's just you guys going?" I asked Tamaki.

"Because you are going with us Kaia." Kyoya said while closing the book, making a nice little smacking sound.

"But why? Why am I going?" I asked him now more confused than I already was.

He gave me a slight smile, actually I was convinced that it was more a smirk, and cupped my chin.

"Because my dear, I'm taking you with me. I don't want to get bored and you have an act for keeping me entertained. That's why you are going." He told me.

He released my chin and started to walk away with the rest of the members before I shouted, "B-but wait! I don't have a swimsuit to wear."

Kyoya gave me an over the shoulder glance before looking to the two devious twins. No words needed to be spoken for they already knew what he was going to say.

"Roger than Kyoya!" The said in perfect unison. And then they jumped me. Literally.

**Two Days Later**

"Ahh the beach! It's been forever since I've been to one!" I said as I stretched out my sore limbs. The plane ride had been hectic. We had the worst turbulence in the history of turbulence. I'm pretty sure Tamaki has a few bruises from where I held onto his arms so much. He probably has a busted eardrum as well.

And speak of the devil here he came, umbrella in one hand and suitcase in the other. I quickly rushed over to him, looking up. He was a bit taller than me. "Tamaki! I'm sorry for hurting you on the plane. It just...it scared me a little." I felt a blush come to my face, but it quickly went away when I felt a hand on top of my head, ruffling my reddish-brown hair a bit.

"It's nothing, Kaia. Everyone is scared of something. It always helps to have someone who you can rely on. I'm glad I was able to help." With that being said he walked off toward Kyoyas beach house. I attempted to follow after him but a hand caught me in mid-run, halting me abruptly.

"I'm curious Kaia. Did the twins find you a suitable swimsuit for our special little trip?" Came the voice of Kyoya.

I glanced over to him, noticing that he had wrapped a free hand around my waist and had no intention of letting go soon. "Umm, yea. I like it, it's really pretty."

Kyoya then leaned over and whispered in my ear, sending a shiver up my spine. "I look forward to seeing you in it then."

He let go and walked ahead, leaving a blushing me behind. I shook my head and also started walking toward the house that was situated along the coastline. We all walked in and changed into our swimsuits, but I wrapped a towel around myself before anyone could see what it looked like. After we were all changed, we headed down to the sparkling private beach.

I picked out a spot that was right in the middle. Not that I would like being the center of attention, but hey, it had a nice sunny spot away from all the palm trees. I wanted to get a tan. I undid my plain black towel and lay down on it. I was in the process of putting sunscreen on when a looming shadow came over me.

"My, my. I must say the twins did an excellent job. That swimsuit looks absolutely ravishing on you." Kyoya let a smirk show on him face at the reaction from his comment. The swimsuit I was wearing was a two pieced bikini. The top was an elegant blood red with diamond speckled up the string that ties it behind your neck. It had stripes going across it in the color of black. The bottom was also the same blood red, with diamonds around the waistband, and down two little strings at my hips. It also had the same stripe design as the top, so it matched.

I felt myself blush from this comment and tried to distract myself by applying more sunscreen. I didn't notice that Kyoya had sat down beside me on the large black towel, and I was oblivious him when he suddenly jerked my sunscreen from my hand.

"You seem to be having a bit of trouble there Kaia. Let me help you out some, shall I?" He squirted some of the white substance into his hand and then grabbed my ankle with his free hand. He stretched one of my legs out across his lap before applying the sunscreen in a very slow manner.

"W-what are you doing Kyoya! Besides, I know this isn't just because you want to help out. You never do things unless you gain something from it. You wouldn't have even brought me here if it wasn't for the fact that you didn't want to get bored."

"Well, you certainly are doing what I intended. You are keeping me entertained Kaia." He let out a small, somewhat dark, chuckle before running a finger from my ankle up to my thigh, stopping about midway. He then went back down, making me blush yet again. After he was satisfied with that leg, he pulled up the other one and repeated the entire process all over again.

"Hey! Kyoya! Kaia! Look at all the yummy crabs me and Haruhi caught!" Hunny came bouncing over to us with a large pink bucket, absolutely brimming with giant crabs. And man did they look delicious or what!

"Wow Hunny! Oh I can't wait to try them!" I said, a newfound excitment overwhelming my senses. For a moment, I was actually so caught up in the excitment of cooked shellfish that I forgot Kyoya still had my legs on his lap and he was still applying sunscreen to them. That was until I felt a rather odd sensation on the bottom of my foot.

"K-Kyoya! Oh please s-stop! It t-tickles! Oh p-p-please!" I said through now ragged breaths. I was clutching my sides, and my eyes had begun to water.

"Wow, Kaia! I didn't know you were ticklish!" Said Hikaru and Kaoru. Appearently everyone had gathered around us during my moment of weakness.

"Yea. Who knew?" Came the voice of Tamaki. He had his beach towel over his shoulder and you could see he now had a slightly red tint to his entire body. Well, at least the parts that were exposed anyway. "I think we're all ready to go in for awhile. These crabs won't last long and we're all hungry."

Kyoya removed my legs from him and stood up. "Alright then, let's get going." He looked back down at me and offered a hand, which I accepted. I yanked me up rather quickly, making me lose my balance and fall into his chest. But no worries, he caught me. He hand his fingers on one had intertwined with my own, while the other rested on the small of my back.

"Are you ready to go too Kaia?" He asked, while helping me regain balance.

I blushed and nodded my head, not really capable of words at the moment. But never the less, we all headed back to the enormous beach house that Kyoya was so grateful to let us stay in. We all went to our rooms to shower and change into our pajamas. Appearently it was later than we thought when we had arrived and went down to the beach. It was nighttime now! Oh how time flies when you're having fun.

Mori and I were in the kitchen cooking the crab when a series of oohhs and ahhs echoed through my ears. I poked my head out the kitchen door and saw Haruhi in a cute little pink dress. "Aww, you look so cute Haruhi! You should dress like than more often!" I shouted from the kitchen. A small blush made its way onto her cheeks and she sat down at the table as Mori and I brought out the crabs.

I sat down and Kyoya took his place beside me. Large plates of crabs were in front of us all and I couldn't wait to dig in. And so as soon as everyone else started eating, I did exactly that. I ate until my stomach had a smile.

"Well, I'm tired so please excuse me everyone." I stood up as everyone wished me a goodnight. I began to make my way down the hallway when I felt a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from going any further. I glanced over my shoulder to see Kyoya, who has become a usual sight during the past couple of days.

"Kaia, I'm very sad to say that I'm bored." He stated cooly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is there anything I could do?" I asked in an awkward sort of way. I wasn't really sure what all could be done to cure this mans boredom. Actually I have no idea how I entertained him today anyway, I did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Well, there is something you could do for me. I'm actually sure if it works, I'll never be bored again for the rest of my life. And I would make a good profit out of it as well."

"Oh yeah? Well by all means tell me so I can help." I said, the tiniest bit of sarcasm dangling in my voice.

"Alright then." In a swift movement Kyoya had his hand on the back of my neck, bringing me forward at an almost hurried pace. In a brief moment, I saw his eyes close and our lips connect. He tilted my head sideways adding a small hint of passion to an innocent and almost relieving kiss. After grasping the situation at hand, I shyly brought up my own hand and slid it behind his head, playing with his dark hair. He pulled away and smirked at the stain on my cheeks.

"That was very entertaining." He said through somewhat ragged breathes.

I laughed at him and brought him down for a second kiss, but not before saying, "I'm kind of bored too you know."


End file.
